


A Means of Distraction

by Cinaed



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: After the scoreboard bullshit, South needed either a fight or-- well. Another distraction. Thankfully Niner was around to provide both.





	A Means of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ecstasasaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecstasasaur/gifts).



> Written for Ecstasasaur/Southicut, who asked for south9er, which is a great femslash pairing I'd hadn't thought about before, but which is great and fun to write! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks goes out to Anne for looking this over for me.

South seethed on her way back to her quarters where she had vodka and a punching bag. The image of the scoreboard dropping her from fourth to fifth kept playing on an endless mental loop, making her angrier with every repetition. She wanted to scream. It was all such _bullshit._

Her brother tried to talk to her, but his self-preservation that had been AWOL during the mission had come back; he backed off when he realized that South was _this_ close to breaking his face like the smashed door control panel. Either out of brotherly love or not wanting to clean the blood off the floor, he also intercepted Carolina when it looked like she’d lost her mind and was going to try to talk to South about the demotion. Like South wanted a motivational speech from Little Miss Perfect.  

It was almost a relief when South spotted Niner. Her rage took on a focused clarity, and the instant replay switched to the loading dock door shutting in her face instead. “Hey!” she shouted down the hallway. “What was that on the ship?”

Niner was still in full armor, but South could hear the eye roll in her voice as she called back, “I was getting you off my back. I don’t tell you how to do your job, you don’t tell me how to do mine. Take evasive maneuvers, seriously?” She paused. “Though maybe I should give you some advice. I heard the Director’s not too happy with--”

South barreled forward.

Niner dodged, but for all her quick reflexes, South had her beat on hand to hand fighting. South caught her by the elbow and threw her against the wall. Niner connected with an annoyed grunt, and then laughed as South pinned her there. She tipped her head to the side, for the moment unresisting. “Aw, did I hurt your feelings?”

South scowled. Her reflection in Niner’s visor scowled back, all bared teeth and narrowed eyes and focused rage. She wanted to peel herself out of her armor, use her bare fists on the smirk she knew was on Niner’s face. “Shut up.”

Blissful silence for a second, then--

“Make me,” Niner said, her voice pitched low. It was a familiar tone by now, but it still took South by surprise.

South barked out a laugh. Despite her foul mood and the scoreboard bullshit, some of her rage ebbed. She’d rather fight, but when it came down to it, this was a good alternative. She smirked, stepping back. “Seriously? I shove you against the wall and that’s foreplay? Someone’s easy.”   

Niner took off her helmet, seemingly for the sole purpose of visibly wrinkling her nose at South. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. “And someone’s judgy. Like you don’t like it a little rough.”  

“Whatever,” South muttered, conceding the point. She’d been hot with anger before. Now she was warmed through by sense memory: Niner’s fingers tight in her hair, the bruises Niner’s teeth had left on her skin the last time they’d argued and fucked. She licked her lips, already imagining returning the favor. She’d get her revenge for that bitchy door thing.

Niner smirked, smugness creeping into her expression.

It made South’s palm itch, but rough foreplay was one thing and actually slapping Niner would probably ruin the mood. She went for a kiss, making it hard and ungentle, biting at Niner’s lower lip until Niner growled and bit her back. South only broke off the kiss when her lungs started burning.

Niner’s smirk was gone, replaced by a bruised but hungry look.

Hoarsely, South said, “I have vodka.”

“Your quarters then.”


End file.
